


Sa définition du bonheur

by AuBe_in_Arcadia



Series: Dark side [10]
Category: Captain Harlock
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuBe_in_Arcadia/pseuds/AuBe_in_Arcadia
Summary: Attablé au comptoir, l’homme fixait les reflets dans son verre sans les voir. Ce devait être ce soir. Ce soir ou jamais.
Series: Dark side [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/398056





	Sa définition du bonheur

_Disclaimers : un des deux protagonistes appartient à M. Leiji Matsumoto. Plus ou moins._

_Note s de l’auteur : histoire débloquée sur le thème « vengeance » récupéré d’un défi sur un autre site et mixé avec une fanfic datant de la préhistoire d’internet (même si pour celle-là, le plot s’est un peu décalé). Conséquence amusante, le résultat publié dessous est en quelque sorte la suite de deux textes qui n’ont rien à voir l’un avec l’autre. Et pour ceux qui sont familiers des dénominations de genres dans la fanfic, ça me donne donc un très net dark!Harlock._

_Temporalité : Endless Odyssey. Ou, plus précisément, juste avant._

—

Ce devait être ce soir. Ce soir ou jamais.  
L’homme accoudé au comptoir renifla, un pli amer au coin des lèvres, puis vida son gin d’une traite.

— Ce soir ou jamais, marmonna-t-il.

Il fit claquer son verre sur le zinc.

— Un autre ! lança-t-il au barman.

Ce soir ou jamais. Trois semaines qu’il se répétait cette phrase en boucle comme un mantra. Chaque nuit, il commandait verre sur verre, observant dans l’ombre, cherchant dans l’alcool le courage qui lui faisait défaut. Chaque matin, il se réveillait la bouche pâteuse, mille marteaux tambourinant sous son crâne, incapable de se souvenir comment il était revenu à la chambre d’hôtel miteuse qui était désormais son chez-lui. Chaque midi, il faisait face à la photo d’Elysia et de sa mère et il se sentait misérable.  
Elysia… Il serra inconsciemment le poing. S’il était ici, c’était à cause d’elle. Pour elle. Parce qu’il avait été heureux. Parce qu’on lui avait volé sa vie. Parce qu’il ne laissait à personne le droit de décider à sa place de la définition du bonheur.

— Ce soir ou jamais, répéta-t-il en fixant son verre. Ce soir ou jamais.

S’il était ici, c’était pour réclamer justice. Pour une vengeance. En solitaire. En marge de la loi qu’il avait fait respecter jusqu’à présent. Contre l’avis des forces de défense gouvernementales auxquelles il avait appartenu. Personne ne le soutiendrait. Pas contre celui qu’il venait défier.  
Il ferma les yeux, respira profondément. Et il n’était pas lâche. Il n’était juste… pas fait pour ça.

Les minutes s’écoulèrent, devinrent des heures. Les tables se vidèrent, se remplirent. Se vidèrent à nouveau. Une bagarre éclata à l’autre bout de la salle, aussi violente que brève. Deux ivrognes qui s’étaient cherché des noises. Nul ne s’en préoccupa.  
Il commanda un troisième verre. Peut-être un quatrième. Il ne savait plus.

La nuit s’avançait, inexorablement. Ce soir ou jamais.  
Il sentait la peur lui tordre les entrailles. Au cours de sa traque, il avait côtoyé un ramassis de canailles qui lui avaient conté d’innombrables histoires. Invraisemblables pour la plupart. Trop pour toutes avoir été vécues par un seul homme. Mais les légendes comportaient un fond de vérité, n’est-ce pas ? Et puis… il jeta un coup d’œil furtif en direction du recoin où celui qui hantait ses pensées était attablé. Et puis il avait vu ce dont ce salopard était capable. Il l’avait vu attaquer le convoi, écraser les escorteurs et leur armement sous-dimensionné, il l’avait vu aborder son bâtiment, il l’avait vu abattre froidement ses camarades.  
Le souvenir étouffa sa peur et raviva sa colère. Il serra compulsivement son verre jusqu’à ce que ses jointures blanchissent. C’était _cet homme_ qu’une bonne partie de la population portait aux nues en tant que « défenseur de la liberté » ? Il serra les mâchoires. Quelle blague !  
Tous les truands de London et probablement une bonne part de ceux des planètes, satellites et stations spatiales avoisinantes avaient défilé au « Brain Dead » au cours de ces trois semaines. Qui pour recevoir la bénédiction de celui qu’ils considéraient comme un modèle, qui pour se faire mousser à ses côtés, qui encadré par des sbires patibulaires pour une remise dans l’axe.  
Harlock. Une légende vivante. Un vulgaire criminel. Un pirate. Qui commandait l’Arcadia, le vaisseau le plus puissant, le plus parfait qui ait jamais été conçu. Quel gâchis.

Il avait pu observer à la dérobée la justice toute particulière du capitaine pirate. Son petit rictus méprisant lorsqu’un voyou sans envergure lui faisait part de ses problèmes. Sa façon d’ignorer ses interlocuteurs afin de bien leur faire sentir sa supériorité. Son absence totale d’empathie face à des pauvres bougres coupables de dieu seul savait quelle faute, son indifférence alors qu’ils le suppliaient, ce petit geste négligent, presque ennuyé, qu’il avait lorsqu’il était lassé de leurs jérémiades et qui signifiait une mise à mort imminente.  
Sur quels critères le hors-la-loi sélectionnait-il ses victimes, il l’ignorait, de même qu’il ignorait pourquoi un des types avait eu le privilège de se voir « seulement » arracher un bras d’un coup de cosmodragon bien placé.  
Il grogna. Laissa échapper un ricanement rauque. Sûr que ce maudit pirate se croyait tout puissant. Il l’était, en vérité. Qui se serait dressé contre lui ? Il s’était approprié un dock de carénage il y avait de cela cinq semaines, et ni la police, ni même l’armée n’avaient réagi. Et la racaille l’adulait.  
Tous des criminels, songea-t-il avec aigreur. Aucune morale, aucune loi. Le plus violent et le plus cruel régnait sur les autres. Et Harlock était très doué à ce petit jeu.

Il frissonna. Harlock était très doué.

Le brouhaha ambiant se réduisit à un murmure ouaté, étouffé par l’atmosphère enfumée. La musique s’était tue. Les danseuses avaient disparu. Les fêtards quittaient les lieux à la recherche d’un endroit plus animé. Restaient les trafics chuchotés, les contrats passés, les liasses de billets qui changeaient de main contre tout et n’importe quoi. Restait l’alcool, mêlé parfois à d’autres substances inavouables. L’heure des ombres.  
Son verre était vide et le plancher tanguait. Il hésita. Un verre appelait un autre verre qui en appelait un autre, et le barman était bien trop accommodant. Il secoua la tête, tenta d’en chasser le brouillard bienfaisant qui s’y était installé.  
Non.  
Il ne pouvait plus attendre. Harlock ne resterait pas indéfiniment sur London. Les rumeurs qui couraient dans les bas-fonds de la mégalopole, ainsi que quelques coupures judicieusement distribuées dans le quartier des docks l’avaient confirmé : les réparations de l’Arcadia touchaient à leur fin. Bientôt, le vaisseau reprendrait sa route. Laisserait d’autres épaves dans son sillage. D’autres victimes.

Il regarda à nouveau en direction d’Harlock.  
Le pirate était seul. Les truands qui l’accompagnaient habituellement ne s’étaient pas montrés. C’était peut-être sa chance.  
Ce soir ou jamais.

Il se leva, prit le temps de régler ses consommations, puis il s’approcha en se forçant à ne pas trébucher, ni trembler. Harlock ne lui prêta pas attention. Pourquoi l’aurait-il fait ? Il ne devait pas dépareiller des clients ordinaires. Trois semaines, et il s’était fondu dans la masse.  
Il stoppa face à la table du pirate, l’estomac noué et les mains moites. Assez loin pour pouvoir encore reculer. C’était ce que lui hurlait son instinct : faire demi-tour. Maintenant.  
Il inspira. Du calme. Pas le moment de flancher. D’un geste qu’il espérait naturel, il plongea la main dans sa poche. Sentit le contact du métal froid contre sa paume. Elysia.  
S’il partait, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Il finirait tels les déchets pitoyables qui échouaient dans les bas-fonds, dépouillé par des dealers sans scrupules, lobotomisé par la poudre qui fait rêver. Plus tout à fait vivant, pas encore mort, à la recherche de bribes de son passé dans des paradis artificiels. Il préférait la vie, redoutait la mort, mais il était certain de ne pas vouloir de cet entre-deux.  
Ce soir ou jamais.

Le pirate leva enfin les yeux sur lui. Il déglutit.

— Sanders, se présenta-t-il. Brett Sanders.

Sa propre voix sonna étrangement à ses oreilles. Chevrotante. Il devait avoir l’air ridicule. En face de lui, Harlock se renversa sur le dossier de sa chaise, un demi-sourire aux lèvres.

— Et… ? l’encouragea le pirate. Tu viens pour t’engager ?

Le ton sarcastique non dissimulé indiquait clairement ce que le capitaine de l’Arcadia pensait d’une telle option. Sanders tiqua. Son allure était-elle à ce point pathétique ?  
Il se força à rester impassible. Raffermit sa prise sur la crosse métallique, dans sa poche. Un simple pistolaser d’entraînement. Un jouet pour gosse. D’une puissance trop insignifiante pour inquiéter les détecteurs à l’entrée du bar, mais suffisante néanmoins pour « argumenter » à courte distance.

— J’ai une fille, commença-t-il. Elysia.  
— Tu peux retourner raconter ta vie à ta bouteille, coupa Harlock. Ça ne m’intéresse pas.

Les lampes crasseuses projetaient des ombres vacillantes sur le visage du pirate. Le jeu de lumière accentuait la balafre qui traversait sa joue gauche et allait se perdre sous le bandeau dissimulant son œil droit. Harlock semblait jeune, malgré tout. Ses cheveux bruns en bataille et son allure dégingandée lui donnaient l’air d’un adolescent trop vite grandi.  
Une illusion, se rappela Sanders. Ce type écumait l’espace depuis des années, avait probablement depuis longtemps perdu le compte des cadavres qu’il semait derrière lui. Et ce salaud était blasé de tout.  
Sanders se raidit.

— Fils de pute, cracha-t-il. Rien n’existe en dehors de ton petit monde, hein ?

L’instant de vérité. Le face à face. La haine qu’il avait retenue toutes ces semaines s’écoula soudain avec une force qui le surprit lui-même, brisant le barrage de sa peur. Les mots suivants furent plus faciles.

— J’étais à bord du Jameston pour Cayenne, espèce de salaud. J’étais là quand tu as massacré les autres. J’ai eu la chance de réchapper à la boucherie, et j’étais avec ma femme quand tu as piraté les serveurs du gouvernement pour diffuser les images de ton forfait sur le publi-vid.

L’expression ironique du pirate s’évanouit, remplacée par une lueur glaciale.

— Le Jameston. Tu espères m’apitoyer en m’apprenant que tu étais sur le _Jameston_ ?  
— Je suis convoyeur. Service de transport gouvernemental. J’exécute les missions qui me sont données, parce que c’est mon _travail_.  
— Sans réfléchir ? railla Harlock, un rictus mauvais aux lèvres. Tu devrais plutôt me remercier de t’avoir ouvert les yeux !  
— Pourquoi je devrais faire ça ? rétorqua Sanders. Parce que tu te prends pour le Messie ? Tu m’apportes ta Vérité dans une mare de sang et je devrais t’acclamer ?

Il criait presque. Quelques têtes se tournèrent vers lui, mais les clients encore assez sobres pour se soucier de l’éclat de voix replongèrent le nez dans leurs consommations sitôt qu’ils virent qui était son interlocuteur.  
Personne ne le soutiendrait. Pas contre celui qu’il était en train de défier.

— Tu crois peut-être que j’avais besoin de toi, pirate ?

Harlock haussa un sourcil.

— Je me souviens de toi. Le pilote. Tellement terrifié que tu avais pissé dans ton froc. Tu avais clamé que tu ne savais rien, et je t’avais laissé le bénéfice du doute.

Le regard du pirate était inflexible. Et froid.

— Mais tu savais, n’est-ce pas ? continua Harlock.

Si froid. Pénétrant jusqu’à l’âme. Sanders se morigéna intérieurement lorsqu’il ne put se retenir de baisser les yeux par réflexe. Comme un gosse qui se ferait gronder.  
Harlock était très doué à ce petit jeu.

— Je faisais respecter la loi, c’était mon travail, se défendit-il.

Il perdait pied. Sa volonté fléchissait. Il n’avait jamais fait le poids.

— La loi ? siffla le pirate. La loi implique d’entasser des malheureux dans un cargo pour les abandonner sur une planète non terraformée ? La loi implique de les laisser crever de faim pendant le trajet ? La loi implique que tu fermes les yeux ?  
— Des criminels, répliqua-t-il.

C’était ce qu’il s’était toujours répété à chacun des voyages du Jameston. Des criminels. Harlock le gratifia d’un sourire narquois.

— Vraiment ? reprit le pirate. Les enfants aussi ?  
— De la graine de voyou, grogna-t-il. De la racaille. Prolifèrent malgré les campagnes d’éradication.

Il se redressa. Il était dans son droit. Il avait la loi pour lui. Il avait toujours suivi les règles. Jamais un écart. Ce n’était pas juste.

— Je m’en sortais ! cria-t-il. J’avais des projets, j’avais un avenir ! Pour ma famille ! Pour Elysia ! Pour qu’elle soit heureuse !

Harlock ne réagit pas. Ma fille, salaud. Mon sang, mon avenir. Mais tu t’en fous, hein ?

— Elle est partie, pirate, est-ce que tu comprends ça ? Elle a vu tes maudites images, elle a vu les corps alignés et elle ne m’a même pas demandé d’explications ! Elle est partie et elle a emmené ma fille !

Ses épaules s’affaissèrent.

— Nous étions heureux, termina-t-il en un souffle plaintif.  
— Heureux et aveugles, lâcha Harlock sans aucune émotion. Ta femme devait avoir une conscience, contrairement à toi.

Le pirate se leva lentement, révélant son holster et le fameux cosmodragon. Une belle arme. Racée. Élancée. Menaçante. Trop lourde pour être dégainée rapidement.  
Harlock souriait d’un air suffisant. Peut-être avait-il envie de faire durer le plaisir. Peut-être n’avait-il pas vu le risque, la bosse dans sa poche. Peut-être n’était-il pas si fort qu’on le disait.  
Une seule chance, songea Sanders. Ici. Maintenant. Sans même dégainer. Pas le temps.  
Il tira à travers le tissu de son blouson.  
Sans viser.

Harlock retomba en arrière. Un éclat d’incrédulité brilla au fond de sa prunelle valide tandis que son dos cognait contre le mur avec un bruit sourd.  
Touché. La chance du débutant.  
Du sang perla au coin des lèvres du pirate en même temps qu’une tache sombre fleurissait sur sa poitrine. Trop bas pour que le cœur soit atteint.  
Blessé seulement. Le tissu renforcé de la tenue de combat du capitaine avait absorbé la majeure partie de l’énergie du tir. Son arme était de toute façon d’un trop petit calibre pour causer beaucoup de dégâts internes. Un jouet pour gosse.  
Un jouet déchargé, constata-t-il lorsqu’il voulut tirer à nouveau.

Il recula d’un pas, chercha instinctivement une issue, mais Harlock était trop rapide, trop entraîné. Lui, qu’était-il ? Un simple convoyeur. Un honnête homme. Pas un combattant. Et il n’avait jamais été un tueur.

Il vit sa mort dans l’œil du pirate. Pensa paniquer. Curieusement, il se sentait plutôt serein. Il ne l’avait certes que blessé, mais il était satisfait d’avoir réussi à porter un coup au célèbre hors-la-loi, lui, l’anonyme insignifiant. Peut-être même l’avait-il fait douter. Peut-être.  
Il avait montré ce qu’il valait, il était venu à bout de cette haine qui le rongeait de l’intérieur, il n’avait pas sombré.  
Il s’était battu, il avait défendu Elysia, et il avait gardé sa fierté.  
Le reste n’avait plus d’importance.

Un choc. Il tomba à genoux. La douleur vint après. Intense. Irrévocable.  
Il serra les poings pour ne pas crier. Il voulait simplement vivre heureux. Avoir droit au bonheur. C’était ce qu’Harlock prétendait défendre, non ? Alors pourquoi ne comprenait-il pas ?

Les ombres se teintèrent d’un brouillard rouge.  
Puis ce fut le néant.


End file.
